The present invention relates to apparatus for molecularly separating gases and modular design. The present invention finds particular application in modular cabinetry and component arrangement schemes for oxygen generators and is described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to various gas separation devices and the like.
Heretofore, oxygen generators had been constructed in a chain link manner. That is, each component was attached to another which in turn was attached to another, and so on. When the oxygen generator needed rapair, the chain link construction technique rendered it difficult to diagnose the failure and difficult to repair. Repairs commonly required that a complex array of components to be disassembled, the defective component be repaired, and the complex array reassembled. A variety of specialized tools were needed for the disassembly and reassembly. Frequently, the troubleshooting and repair could not be performed in the field. Rather, the entire oxygen generator had to be returned to the factory for repair or rebuilding. This resulted in a long downtime and considerable expense.
The present invention contemplates a gas separation structure which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, yet is serviceable and repairable in the field by an untrained operator or technician.